Something there
by Clem Marchal
Summary: Kate is stuck on a case that she can't solve because for what she knows, there are no witnesses and no suspects. Alexis is in a new relationship that doesn't quite suit her father. Both of them have only one question in mind: are they going to be great moms or are they going to let their partners take care of their babies, just like Meredith did to Alexis ? A little bit AU.
1. Chapter 1: It's not about sleeplessness

Kate was tired. Really tired. Really, really tired. In fact, she had never been more tired in her whole life. Even after all the sleepless nights she had spent at the precinct trying to solve her mother's case, even after all these very, very hot nights she had spent in bed with Castle, even after she got _shot in the chest_ she had been able to get on her feet. But right now all she wanted to do was to stay in bed, have a huge amount of sex, eventually get up to eat some chicken accompanied by a few tomatoes and some potatoes, and then go back to bed to have an incredible amount of sex gain.

Her stomach started to burn. Okay, the sex would have to wait. She held back some tears, wondering why the hell she wanted to cry so badly because there was absolutely no reason for it, and slowly freed herself from Castle's embrace. She felt his thumb gently tracing circles against her spine. "Mmm, stay in bed…" Castle said, putting his arms around her waist to prevent her from going anywhere that was not at least touching his skin.

Kate was in such pain she could barely talk. "I'm sorry Castle, I really need to go to the bathroom right now !" She put his hands aside as gently as she could, got on her feet, and ran toward the bathroom, her right hand over her stomach, not bothering to put on at least a cover _ which Castle clearly enjoyed _ and only had the time to bend over the toilets before her body decided to get rid of everything that was stuck in her stomach. "Are you okay," Castle asked, passing his head through the open door. "Yeah, I'm alright," she said, still bending over the toilets in case there was anything left in her stomach to throw out. "This has been happening a lot lately, but it usually takes place earlier because, well, I usually wake up earlier, and you usually sleep late and this is not such a big deal so I didn't see the point in waking you every morning to watch me running naked towards the bathroom although I'm pretty sure you'd have been delighted by the view, nor did I see the point in even telling you about it because this is clearly not the best conversation subject ever," she continued. She hesitated for a moment, then added: "Besides, I like watching you asleep. Makes me wanna have sex with you. And makes me cry because I can't have sex with you for the good reason that watching you asleep is definitely worth the shot."

Castle observed her for a moment, looking for any sign that she was exaggerating, but she clearly wasn't, and that worried him, although he didn't let it show on his face or through his body language ( he tried to control his gaze too but the only way to check if it was working was to have a look at himself in the mirror, and that would definitely seem weird so he decided not to ). This is not Kate Beckett, he thought, she's never had that kind of speech before. This scene seemed somehow familiar to him, though… And then he realized. Oh my god ! What if she is … ? Now, she can't be, that's not possible ! He had to ask her. But then he realized something else: she had never been pregnant before, so 1) she would probably be in great shock at the idea that she might actually be _pregnant_ and 2) she wouldn't be able to answer his question, not without taking a pregnancy test, and if the test went negative she would be devastated. He couldn't ask her, not here, not now. He had to let her find out by herself, her pleasure if the test came back positive would surely be even greater. So instead of asking her what he wanted to, he asked asked her what seemed to be the most logical thing to ask right now: "Are you going to stay like this all day ? Because seeing you naked makes me wanna have sex with you too but doing it here doesn't seem very… practical…" Kate rose to her feet, locking eyes with him, the power of their passion urging her to do something very pleasant right now, and she took his hand as she led him wordlessly into their bedroom and toward the bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter but I just didn't know how to write it... Thank you for your reviews, I read them all and they were very helpful to me. I tried to improve both my writing and creative skills in this chapter and even though it's not that good I hope that you'll enjoy reading this chapter more than the first one.

I decided that since a lot of people didn't like season 8, this story would not be situated after it and would be an alternative to the season instead, except Kate is not the captain of her own precinct and Castle being a PI never happened ( I don't know about you but I personally hated that part ).

Furthermore, since Alexis never managed to keep a boyfriend, I created her a girfriend named Lily. In this fic, Alexis and Lily are staying at Castle's loft for the summer, and Martha moved back in ( because it's so much more fun when she's living with the Castles ).

But enough with the introduction, I wish you a pleasant read, and any review is welcome !

Disclaimer: I do not own the show; however, Lily is all mine, and the storyline too :-)

By the way, I'd like this fic to be my entry for the #CastleFicathon ( MaxiFicathon) ;-)  CastleFicathon

* * *

Martha was still sleeping, when her phone started ringing. She opened sleepy eyes, trying to read what was written on the screen but it was all blurred. She blinked a couple of times, then looked at it again. Alexis. Why was Alexis calling her at such an early hour ? Her granddaughter had been to party with her girlfriend last night... What if something bad had happened, what if they had been drugged, or worse, what if someone had abused them ? She answered the call, panick rising inside her.

"_ Alexis ? What-  
_ Grams, I don't know what happened, I don't know where we are... There's blood all around us, even on bodies... Grams, I need you to find us, please, I need you to find us !" Alexis begged, shouting and crying.  
"_ What do you mean, there's blood on your bodies ?  
_ We're naked, grams, why are we naked ?!  
_ Oh my god Aexis I think you've... I... Are you sure that you don't know where you are ?  
_ Yes I'm sure, neither Lily nor I know the place, and there's no board with the name of the street on it...  
_ Okay, turn your phone's GPS on; I'll go wake up Kate, see if she can use the precinct's resources to track down your phone's location. I'll call you back when we get there, just don't freak out okay sweetie ?  
_ Thanks Grams, love you.  
_ Love you too."  
Martha ended the call and got on her feet. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. God, how was she even supposed to announce to her son and his wife that Alexis was lost, naked and covered with blood ? she thought as she was walking through the living room. "Try to be as calm and subtle as possible," she told herself. Calm and subtle. Yeah, like that was going to be easy. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a noise. Oh. They were in a session. Well, they surely weren't going to be mad at her for interrupting, this was more than really important. She knocked on the door. "Rick, Katie, there's something I need to tell you and it can't wait." She pause a little, hesitating, before adding:"It's about Alexis." She waited a few seconds. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She decided to go in. She covered her eyes with her hand, then opened the door. Hearing no sound of protest, she took her hand away from her face: the bed was empty. Where the hell were they ? Then she heard voices floating in the air, coming from the bathroom. Singing "I've got you under my skin". Oh. She pushed the bathroom door open and cleared her throat. Kate and Rick immediately stopped singing, and Rick protested:  
"_ Mother, we're in the shower !  
_ Yeah, I can see that. I'm very sorry for interrupting, but this is RIP. The two of you get dressed quickly and meet me on the living room couch, something came up."  
Martha left the room in silence. That was the easy part. Now came the real work.

* * *

Kate was the first one to join Martha on the couch. While they were waiting for Rick to join them, Martha apologised to Kate.

"_ I'm so sorry for coming into the bathroom, that must have made you feel very uncomfortable..." she began, not knowing how to handle this. After all, she had basically just intruded in her step-daughter's personal life.  
"_ Yeah you did make me kind of uncomfortable" Kate admitted "but whatever your reason was, I'm sure it was a good one. I trust you, Martha."

The old woman looked at her in disbelief: Kate had been hurt a million times, and Martha couldn't even start counting how many times her trust had been broken, yet here she was, putting her trust in someone again. Of course, Martha knew that there was a time when Kate wouldn't trust anybody, but she had gone a long way since then, and she was proud of her, proud to be her step-mother. Tears began flowing down her face and she hugged her, not able to hold her emotions back. They parted after a few seconds and were surprised to find Rick leaning against the door, watching them, a smile that was threatening to grow too big for his face on his face.

"_ I must apologize to you too for intruding..." Martha started, looking her son in the eyes.  
"_ It was uncomfortable but, as I'm pretty sure Kate already said, I trust you have a good reason." Here came the hard part. "Come on, you can do this," Martha thought, trying to cheer herself up. Rick took a seat next to her, and she started.  
"_ Yeah, about that... Before I tell you anything, I must warn you two: this is going to be very difficult to hear so you might want to prepare yourself for what's coming next.  
_ Just say it mom.  
_ I'm serious honey, you need to prepare yourself. Oh, and you will want to seat next to Kate. She will need you just as much as you will need her.  
_ Martha, you're staring to scare me, is it really that bad ?" Kate asked, her eyes already shining with tears. Oh God,  
how come she not have thought about what Kate would be picturing with such a start-up ? Oh God, what if she was picturing her dad murdered, bleeding to death alone in an alley like her mother when she was 19 ? She might not have heard her when she said that it was about Alexis. She needed to fix this right away.  
"_ Don't worry darling, it's not about your dad, it's about Alexis.  
_ What's with her ?" she asked, releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.  
"_ Rick, you should really sit next to Kate," Martha said. Rick took a seat next to his girlfriend and took her hands in his.  
"_ There is no easier, smoother way for me to tell you this, and I wish I didn't have to but I do... Darlings, Alexis called me this morning. She and Lily have no idea where they are, they're naked in the street and their bodies are covered by blood. They can't remember what happened last night."  
Martha broke into tears, quickly followed by Kate and Rick. They hugged for several minutes, neither one talking. After a few minutes, Kate asked Martha:  
"_ Do they have their phones on ?  
_ I don't know about Lily, but I know that Alexis has hers since she used it to call me this morning. I told her to put her GPS on...  
_ That way we can track down her phone..." Kate continued.  
_ And find out where they are." Rick finished, before adding: " God, I hope they're okay !"  
"_ Yeah, me too," Kate and Martha muttered in unison.

The three of them looked at each other for a while before standing up. "Let's go to the precinct," Kate said. The three of them walked to the door, put their shoes and coats on and left. "Don't worry babe, we're gonna find them," Kate told Rick as they were waiting for the elevator. "Oh, and by the way, I now that it's not the best time to tell you that, I wish I could wait for the perfect moment but there is no such thing, and we all need something to cheer ourselves up right now ..." she took a deep breath, then went on: "I took a pregnancy test while waiting for you in the bathroom. I had my suspicions but I was afraid to be wrong. Then I saw the look on your face this morning when I told you that I had had morning sickness for quite some time now and I felt the need to know. I had bought three last week and hidden them in my vanity case. I know it was stupid but I didn't want to give you any false hope either by leaving them on the sink or in the cupboards. Anyway, I took all of them and... they were all positive. We're having a baby, maybe more, the echography will tell." The doors opened. Kate put a chaste kiss on Rick's lips before walking in. This might not have been the best moment ever to unleash such a bomb, but she had succeeded in making both her boyfriend and his mother smile, and for now,  
after finding Alexis and her girlfriend, that was all that mattered. She put a hand on her still flat stomach "Thank you,  
little baby, for making us feel happier", she murmured, looking down at her stomach, before adding: " I love you."

* * *

To be continued ;-) I hoped you liked this chapter, don't forget to review; I'll read all your reviews and try to answer them all :-) PS: What do you think happened to Alexis and Lily ? How do you think Alexis will take the news of Kate's pregnancy ?

PS: I know that for now this story doesn't need the M-rating for now but believe me, it will. You just have to be patient ;-)


	3. Chapter 3: Found

Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me 3 Someone suggested that I get a beta, and I'm still hesitating about that for many reasons. This same person said that the characters are OC, and looking back on the two previous chapters I have to agree on that; however, it wasn't my intention to do OC so I tried to fix that in this chapter, hopefully it worked. Another person told me that this story makes no sense, but sometimes reading a fiction is like watching a movie: sometimes the story makes no sense until much later.

Overall, as for the 2nd chapter, I tried to improve myself in this chapter and I hope that you will find it better than the previous ones.

Disclaimer: still not mine except for Lily and the storyline.

CastleFicathon #CastleFicathon

* * *

Kate was pacing. Rick was sitting on a chair next to Torri. This was not looking good, not at all. Tracking the phone was taking long, and they didn't know how much time they had until Alexis's phone ran out of battery. They had been waiting for over an hour when Kate decided to go get coffee for everyone, before remembering with nostalgia that everyone didn't include her anymore. She would miss Rick's coffee for sure, but she cared about their future child too much to break the rules.  
"_ Wait a sec, the computer just located the phone somewhere on Long Island... looks like it's on the road to the Hamptons."  
Torri said, holding a finger in the air.  
"_ Can you find a more precise location ?" asked Rick.  
"_ As long as Alexis's GPS data is on the computer's gonna keep looking for a more precise location, we just have to hope that it doesn't run out of battery until then." said Kate, walking back toward him.  
"_ Which it just did. I'm very sorry but there's nothing more I can do." said Torri, a sorry smile on her face.  
"_ Well, I see only one solution then. But I have to ask Gates's permission first."

* * *

Kate knocked at the door, hoping that her Captain would be understanding. "Come in!" She opened the door but didn't walk in, leaning on the door-frame instead.  
"_ Sir, I need to have the day off", she said.  
"_ Are you feeling unwell ?  
_ I'm doing great actually, that's not the problem." she looked at the floor and added: " Alexis and Lily have been kidnapped. It can't be considered as a missing person case for now since they've been gone for less than two days but I need to find them. Alexis called Martha this morning, said that she an Lily were lost, naked and covered with blood that doesn't belong to them. Sir, that blood... I think they might have witnessed a murder and been harassed, sir.  
_ Alright, take the day off, find those girls and the corpse; this is bad enough, I want you to find who the hell did this,  
do I make myself clear ?  
_ Yes, sir. Thank you."

Kate closed the door and left, picked up Rick in the break room, and the both of them headed toward the elevator.

* * *

They had been driving for over an hour, and they still had no clue where the girls were. Maybe Kate should've accepted the boy's offer to take their own car and help them, maybe they'd have found them by now. Kate opened her window, hoping that the fresh air would clear her thoughts a little. She didn't want this to end like her first case with Will, Alexis was like a daughter to her, Lily like a step-daughter, she couldn't afford to loose another loved one, let alone two, she probably wouldn't be able to survive this time because her mother was in her forties and had already lived a full life when she died,  
but those girls were only nineteen and still hadn't lived a great, full life. She wanted this to end like Angela's case,  
without the mother's involvment in her daughter's abduction and her hatred toward her now ex-husband.

Kate shivered as a drop of water fell on her nose, bringing her back to the sad reality. She closed her window and without any warning, she started crying. Detective Beckett would've been able to hold her tears, but right now she was just Kate,  
a loving step-mother whose step-daughter had been abducted. Right now she was small, vulnerable, and worried, and as she continued driving through the blizzard that had now settled on the island, she thought about what her mother must have felt like in that dark alley, before she gave up trying to hold on to the life that was slowly draining out of her body. The physical pain must've been insuperable, but what about the mental pain ? She must have felt vulnerable for sure. She must have been worried about Jim, about how he was going to handle her death. Was he going to try to live a great life ? Was he going to go through a dark phase, to kill himself ? She must have thought about Kate, about how she would live with her death, about her future. She must have hoped that she would find someone to help her, take care of her, be there for her,  
love her, hold her close when she would need a hug, take her on trips when she would need a break. She would've loved Rick.

"_ Stop there, I think I just saw a board." Rick almost shouted, bringing her back to reality.  
"_ I can't stop the car in the middle of the road, Rick !  
_ Then just turn left.  
_ I can't turn left, there's no road !  
_ There's definitely a road, it must be new."

Kate looked through the window: Rick was right, there was definitely a road there, so she turned left and they entered the woods. After another half an hour of driving, they arrived at what looked like a reproduction of the surroundings of the Old Haunt.

"_ My bottom dollar on it that this village isn't on any map", said Rick.  
"_ Save your money, I'm making the same bet. And I'm betting that the girls are here too because a) the place is empty, b)  
I'm pretty sure it can't be on any map because the road we just took is brand new, c) there's practically no signal here,  
explaining why Torri had so much trouble tracking Alexis's phone before we completely lost track of it, and d) the girls were at the Old Haunt yesterday night.  
_ Yeah but this is a reproduction of the Old Haunt's surroundings, Alexis knows that place by heart so why would she call mother to tell her that they're lost ?  
_ Rick, there are no boards, and maybe the girls have seen the woods; they must've figured out pretty quickly that that something was wrong. Now let's go see if they're here, okay ?  
"_ Okay."

They started looking around the place, making sure that they didn't miss any street. It was not long before they found the girls. They were sitting on the floor, leaning against a building, holding tightly to each other, crying. They were holding something but Kate and Rick couldn't see what it was from were they stood. They walked closer and finally caught a glance at it: it was a baby. A dead baby. Kate put a protective hand over her stomach, taking Rick's hand in her free hand. Rick looked at her, then at the hand that was resting on her stomach.  
"_ Are you okay ?" he asked, looking back into her eyes again.  
"_ Yeah, I'm okay.  
_ You look pale...  
_ It's just the scent... the blood and... and the baby's corpse... I... I think I need to throw up." she said, leaning toward the floor.

Rick just had the time to pull her hair back before she threw up her breakfast. She stayed like that for a few minutes in case there was anything left in her stomach, then straightened up. She and Rick walked toward the girls, relieved that they were safe and sound.

"_ I'm glad we finally found you, girls: we've been looking for you for hours, we were so worried !" Kate and Rick both exclaimed at the same time, smiling at the girls.  
"_ I'm sorry, who are you ?" the girls asked, pressing themselves harder against the cold wall.

* * *

So, I know that this chapter is shorter than the previous one but I hope that you liked it anyway; let me know what you think by leaving a review ;-)

Oh, and I know that I said that doing OC was not my plan; however, Alexis may not be totally the same as she is on Castle in the next few chapters ( the last line explains it pretty well ) but she'll still be herself soon enough, don't worry :-)


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital

Thank you so much for your reviews, as always, they've helped me a lot in my writing and I hope that you'll see it ! Someone told me about my bad punctuation in dialogues so I checked a few websites and I learned a lot of things so a big thank you to whoever wrote that anonymous review ! I tried to apply the tips shared in these websites here, I hope it'll be more readable ;-) A special thank you to Aqua Rules, your reviews always make me smile, and they make me want to write better stories 3

So, I hope that you guys will enjoy reading this new chapter; don't forget to tell me your thoughts in the reviews section ;-)

* * *

 _ **Kate Beckett:**_

I had been pacing back and forth in the waiting room since we had arrived and I was getting tired so I sat down next to Rick and put my hands on his own. He was tense, worried: I could feel it running in his veins, see it piercing through his beautiful blue eyes. I started drawing small circles on the back of his hand to soothe him, hoping it would work. He looked at me, and he must've seen the concern and worry in my eyes because he pulled me close, holding me tight, and rested his left hand on my stomach. I put my left hand over his and looked down at where they both rested on my stomach: I felt tears run down my cheeks at the thought of the dead baby, at the knowledge that somewhere a mother would never see her child grow and a father will never show what life is like to him.

"_ Mr. and Mrs. Castle ?" The nurse's voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I looked up to her, trying to read her face before she could give us any news, good or bad: she was forcing a smile, her face was tense, her lines were nervous, and she was keeping her hands occupied with her pen. I looked Rick into the eyes and saw that we were thinking the same thing: whatever the news was, it surely wasn't going to be good.  
"_ Is everything okay ?" we asked at the same time.  
"_ Unfortunately not, I'm afraid. Your daughters are still in shock, and the doctor thinks it's not safe for them to go home just yet.  
_ Only one of them is our daughter: the other one is... her... her g..." Rick couldn't pronounce the word, so I stepped in:  
"_ The red-head is ours; the other girl is her girlfriend.  
_ Sorry, my bad," said the nurse.  
"_ It's okay, you couldn't have known.  
_ Why can't they remember anything ?" Rick asked, trying to change the subject.  
"_ It's normal after a traumatic event to not remember much or to not remember anything at all: sometimes your brain needs time to sort things out, to deal with things, to heal, so it shuts itself up during its recovery time.  
_ Can we see them ?  
_ I'm afraid not, to them you are strangers for now and seeing you might trigger something in them, either good or bad. I have to go now, I wish you both the best of luck." And with that she left, leaving us behind, worried to death.

I took Rick's hand and led him to the elevator: staying here was of no use. The ride to his apartment was quiet, as was the walk through the lobby and the ride up the elevator. As soon as we arrived at the loft we went to the couch. I sat on his lap, and he put both of his hands on my lower stomach, then I did, too, and we both looked at where our hands were resting: there, under our hands, under my skin, in my uterus, was the promise of life, the promise of tomorrows, the promise that everything would work out just fine. If only promises were more than what they are: promises.

* * *

So, I know that this chapter is really short but I promise that I'll write a longer one soon ;-) Don't forget to click that review button :-)


	5. Chap5: Blurry with a chance of surprise

Hey guys ! Thank you so much for following this story, for the likes and for the reviews ! So, last chapter was about Kate's feelings and about Rick, now you're going to know a little bit more about Lily's feelings and thoughts. At first I hesitated between getting into Alexis' head or Lily's, but then I thought that since you already know everything about Alexis maybe getting into Lily's head would bring something new to the story, don't you think ?

I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chapter !

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the show ( because if I did, there would be a season nine with Stana Katic as Kate Beckett and Tamala Jones as Lanie Parrish ).

* * *

 _ **Lily Double:**_

I was scared. Where was I ? Who were these people in either white or blue gowns hovering over me ? Where was Alexis ? So many questions and no answers. I wanted to cry, but I fought back my tears: I couldn't be weak in front of those people. I had to be strong.

As I was taking in my surroundings, a blonde girl with a ponytail whom I felt like I had seen before came into the room, stopping beside my bed, and asked me to sit in the wheelchair she had brought and come with her. "You have a meeting with Dr. Roseman, one of our best shrinks." One of their best what ? Shrinks ? I tried to remember what a shrink was, but I couldn't come up with anything so I looked at her quizzically. "Someone who will listen to you and try to help you," she explained, " someone of trust whom you can talk to about anything." Talk ? I didn't need to talk ! I opened my mouth but she interrupted me, adding: "And I'm not asking your advice, you have to do what the doctors want you to do, dear." I let her help me into the wheelchair reluctantly.

* * *

"_ Hi Lily, nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Roseman. I'm here to help you.  
_ I know, the blond girl told me but I ain't need to talk.  
_ I won't make you talk if you don't feel like it or if you don't trust me. The most important when you talk to someone is not to feel forced to talk, and to trust the person you're talking to.  
_ Thanks.  
_ I'm not here to scare you, Lily, or to force you into doing something that you don't want to do. I'm just here to help you get better so you can get out of this hospital as soon as possible. But for that, I'll need to ask you some questions, if you don't mind.  
_ You said you wouldn't make me talk.  
_ If I made you talk that would mean that you would have to tell me about everything in your life, and most of these things I don't need to know. By asking you questions, I'm targeting only the things that I need to know and you get to keep the rest all to yourself. Does that sound great ?  
_ Yeah. How many questions do you have ?  
_ That will depend on your answers.  
_ Okay, what's your first question then ?  
_ The doctors have told me that you claim to not remember anything. Is that true ?  
_ Sort of. It's all kind of a blur. I have some images that pop up in my head here and there, some names, some sounds even, but I can't associate them with anything.  
_ Tell me what you remember.  
_ I remember a birthday cake with only one candle on it... A house on the riverside... The sunset reflecting on the sea... Fishes on a fishing port... A laser-tag party... Laughs... Smiles... Eyes full of stars... And then there are gunshots... blood... people running everywhere... screams... And then I don't know... It's all kind of a blur... And then there's black.  
_ You said you remember names, what are they ?  
_ I... I... I don't know, I... I remembered them only seconds ago but now... they're all gone... all of them... gone...  
_ Okay, what about your name, do you remember it ? I said it at the beginning of this session.  
_ My name... My name... It's not... It's not Alexis... It's... It's... Oh gosh, I don't even remember my own name ! Dr. Roseman, I don't even remember who I am !" I said, not holding back my tears, this time, my voice quivering on the last sentence. I put my feet on the chair and hid my face behind my knees. How could I not remember even who I was ?  
"_ It's okay, sweetie, everything will come back to you sooner or later, you just need some time. Now, you did mention another name besides mine, someone called Alexis. Can you tell me anything about this person, anything at all ?  
_ Alexis is my girlfriend. She's at Stanford. She's 20. She's a redhead. She's very smart and mature for someone her age. Do you know where I can find her ?  
_ Actually, I do."

* * *

"_ Here you are, sweetie. Room 102. Do you need help with the wheelchair ?  
_ No, thanks, I'll be fine.  
_ Okay. Just remember your room number is 123. I'll check with the nurses to see if Alexis and you can share a room, though. See you later.  
_ See you later."

Dr. Roseman left and I entered the room: Alexis was in a wheelchair by the window, probably coming back from her shrink session too, I thought. She turned to the door when she heard me come through the door and smiled when she saw that it was me.  
"_ Hi," she said.  
"_ Hi," I answered. I was about to say something else when the blonde girl from last time came in and said, twisting her hands nervously:"Mrs. Castle, Mrs. Double , I know that this might not be easy to hear but we did some tests on you and we got the results back... I'm sorry... It appears that you have both been raped, but that's not all... We ran a few pregnancy tests on the both of you, and they all came back positive... And since you're a couple... Mrs. Castle, Mrs. Double, you're pregnant by the man, or men, who raped you."

* * *

Sooo... What do you think about Lily, and about she and Alexis being pregnant ? I'm sorry about the cliffhanger ending but I couldn't find any other way to end this chapter... Reviews are always greatly appreciated ;-)


End file.
